OLEDs belong to a new kind of application technology suitable to the next-generation flat panel displays because it has the advantages such as self-luminescence, no need of backlights, high contrast, small thickness, wide viewing angle, rapid response speed, capability of being applied to flexible panels, wide service temperature range, simple structure and manufacturing process, and the like.
The conduction of all the cathodes in a traditional OLED transparent display panel has to be achieved by the deposition process for two times. FIG. 1 illustrates a mask plate adopted in a traditional method for manufacturing the cathodes of an OLED transparent display panel. In the mask plate, reversed “T”-shaped regions 101 are hollowed-out areas and are region for depositing a cathode material of the OLED. After the first deposition for the cathodes is conducted with the mask plate, the mask plate must be translated for a default offset; and then the second deposition for the cathodes is conducted to form the cathode pattern as shown in FIG. 2. The cathodes must be communicated with each other.
However, as seen from the cathode layout of the traditional OLED transparent display panel, in the manufacturing process, the communication of the cathodes has to be achieved by the deposition process for two times (the communication of various cathodes can only be achieved by mutual overlap). Therefore, the process is relatively complex; the costs are relatively high; and the area occupied by the cathodes is relatively large, and hence the aperture ratio is relatively small and the transmittance is relatively low.